Tools or machines which are used in the assembly and/or termination of electrical connectors are provided in a myriad of configurations, most of which are extremely complicated. Mechanical systems utilize complex linkages, cams and other mechanical devices, all of which must be precisely timed. Mechanical systems physically contact the connectors or components and can jam or damage the connectors or components themselves. Pneumatic systems have been used to a limited extent, such as in transmitting or installing extraneous components to connector assemblies, such as in the automatic cable tie installation tool disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,108.
One of the problem areas in tools or machines or the character described is in the delivery of a connector or connector component from a supply thereof to an assembly or termination tool. Generally, in order to automatically deliver a connector component to a terminating station, a storage container or feeder bowl and a track must orient and carry the connector component to the terminating station. Such mechanisms have not been totally satisfactory for a number of reasons. First, a feeder bowl operates primarily on gravity which requires that the bowl be located above or at a prescribed location. In addition, such feeder bowls are expensive, noisy and bulky. Furthermore, feeder bowls and tracks generally are operated separately or independently from the terminating stations, and an operator must attempt to manage both mechanisms simultaneously. Still further, if a connector component occludes the track or gets jammed in the feeder bowl, an operator must determine the location of the occlusion or blockage and interrupt the terminating process. If an operator decides to shut-off the operation of the feeder bowl, it must be done separately and deliberately. There is a need for a delivery system which is simple, trouble free and which is easily operable from a remote location, such as from a terminating station. This invention is directed to satisfying that need and solving the various problems identified above.